


Love in the Dark

by hwlsey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, F/F, F/M, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Top Harry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwlsey/pseuds/hwlsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onde Harry um adolescente hétero e considerado "pegador" que vê sua sexualidade ameaçada quando fica com um garoto bêbado na sua festa de formatura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Dark

Às dez da manhã Harry acorda e olha para os lados se deparando com um quarto de cor azul claro, cheio de roupas espalhadas pelo chão juntamente com suas roupas íntimas, no ar era presente o cheiro de sexo, cigarro e bebidas, haviam umas cinco garrafas espalhadas por ali.

Confuso, o garoto se vira e encontra um pequeno corpo deitado ao seu lado, para ele era apenas mais uma de suas costumeiras fodas de festas que sempre ia. Ao pensar isso, tentou acordar a pessoa ao seu lado a sacudindo levemente, arrancando um grunhido feminino que começava a se virar em sua direção.

Harry imaginou de tudo na sua vida, menos que seria aquilo.

_Um garoto._

Havia um garoto na mesma cama que ele, e não era um de seus amigos.

_Era um garoto._

Um garoto desconhecido.

Ele estava sorrindo para Harry, e o garoto se perguntava o porquê do sorriso.

Ele precisava se levantar e correr dali.

"Bom dia Harry" o garoto de espreguiçou "Teve um bom sono? Depois do que fizemos ontem acho que você estava precisando recarregar suas energias né?" Abriu seus olhos azuis e encarou Harry.

Aquilo era informação demais para o garoto que tentava processar tudo o que saiu da boca do ser de olhos claros a sua frente.

_Afinal, o que diabos eles fizeram noite passada?_

"Primeiro" a voz de Harry saiu rouca, mais do que o normal "Que merda nós fizemos ontem?"

"Nós transamos, bem, foi a madrugada toda você montado em cima de mim gemendo loucamente" o rapaz agora sorria safado a Harry.

"O-o que?" O dono dos olhos verdes os arregalou "Eu não sou gay, nunca transei com nenhum homem, você está mentindo! Quem é você?"

"Eu sou Louis, amigo de Zayn, que nos apresentou quando você estava começando a ficar bêbado e conversa vai conversa vem, acabamos aqui no quarto da casa de Liam e transamos, fim de história." se sentou na cama e olhou para Harry.

Harry se levantou rapidamente e percebeu que estava pelado, totalmente pelado, e sua bunda doía horrivelmente.

Ponto para Louis, deve ter feito um _árduo trabalho_ nessa madrugada.

"O que aconteceu aqui não era para ter acontecido, eu não sou gay, eu fodo vaginas, não dou pra ninguém." vestia sua calça atrapalhadamente e sua blusa em seguida.

"Não foi isso que pareceu ontem" Louis arqueou sua sobrancelha.

"Que seja, só não vai se repetir isso na minha vida!"

Harry saiu correndo do quarto, desceu as escadas daquela casa que não conhecia, dando de encontro com Zayn.

"Noite boa hein Harryzinho?" O moreno debochou.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu?" O garoto estava assustado.

"Bem, de madrugada só dava pra ouvir os seus gemidos, bem roucos e pedindo para Louis meter mais forte." Zayn riu "Você é muito barulhento, credo, sempre soube que você tinha vontade de ser fodido, mas não violentamente como ontem."

"Para de me lembrar disso, só preciso ir para casa, agora. Me leve, já que não sei onde estou."

Harry com toda certeza sentia sua cara no chão, ele só queria ir para casa naquele momento e pensar em tudo o que aconteceu, como que uma simples festa de formatura virou uma foda com um cara?

_E porque isso fazia sua bunda doer tanto?_


End file.
